wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
Episode 33 (The Wiggles Show! - TV Series 5)/Gallery
Gallery Promotional Material Episode33(TVSeries5)PromoPhoto1.jpg Episode33(TVSeries5)BehindtheScenes.jpg|You're not Anthony. Episode33(TVSeries5)PromoPhoto2.jpg|The Wiggles Screencaptures File:PirateRadio-Prologue.jpg|"Hello, here we go. It's The Wiggles Show." File:RainbowGuitarTransition.jpg|Rainbow guitar transition File:WakeUpJeff!TVSeries5Prologue1.png|Anthony and Jeff File:WakeUpJeff!TVSeries5Prologue2.png|Jeff falling asleep File:WakeUpJeff!TVSeries5Prologue3.png|"1, 2, 3." File:WakeUpJeff!TVSeries5Prologue4.png|"Wake up, Jeff!" File:WakeUpJeff!TVSeries5Prologue5.png|Jeff waking up File:WakeUpJeff!TVSeries5Prologue6.png|"Thanks for waking me up, everyone." File:WakeUpJeff!TVSeries5Prologue7.png|Jeff falling asleep again File:WakeUpJeff!TVSeries5Prologue8.png|"1, 2, 3." File:WakeUpJeff!TVSeries5Prologue9.png|"Wake up, Jeff!" File:WakeUpJeff!TVSeries5Prologue10.png|"Thanks for waking me up, everyone." File:WakeUpJeff!TVSeries5Prologue11.png|Jeff falling asleep again File:WakeUpJeff!TVSeries5Prologue12.png|"1, 2, 3." File:WakeUpJeff!TVSeries5Prologue13.png|"Wake up, Jeff!" File:WakeUpJeff!TVSeries5Prologue14.png|Jeff still sleeping File:WakeUpJeff!TVSeries5Prologue15.png|"1, 2, 3." File:WakeUpJeff!TVSeries5Prologue16.png|"Wake up, Jeff!" File:WakeUpJeff!TVSeries5Prologue17.png File:WakeUpJeff!TVSeries5Prologue18.png File:WakeUpJeff!TVSeries5Prologue19.png File:WakeUpJeff!TVSeries5Prologue20.png|"Let's sing a song called "Wake Up Jeff!"." File:RainbowGuitarTransition.jpg|Rainbow guitar transition File:WakeUpJeff!(2006)1.png|Wake Up Jeff! File:WakeUpJeff!(2006)2.png|Greg and Henry File:WakeUpJeff!(2006)3.png|Captain Feathersword File:WakeUpJeff!(2006)4.png File:WakeUpJeff!(2006)5.png File:WakeUpJeff!(2006)6.png|Jeff, Greg, Henry, Murray, and Wags File:WakeUpJeff!(2006)7.png File:WakeUpJeff!(2006)8.png|Dorothy, Anthony, Jeff, and Greg File:WakeUpJeff!(2006)9.png|Dorothy, Anthony, and Jeff File:WakeUpJeff!(2006)10.png File:WakeUpJeff!(2006)11.png File:WakeUpJeff!(2006)12.png File:WakeUpJeff!(2006)13.png File:WakeUpJeff!(2006)14.png File:WakeUpJeff!(2006)15.png File:WakeUpJeff!(2006)16.png File:WakeUpJeff!(2006)17.png File:WakeUpJeff!(2006)18.png File:WakeUpJeff!(2006)19.png File:WakeUpJeff!(2006)20.png File:WakeUpJeff!(2006)21.png|Henry, Dorothy, and Wags File:WakeUpJeff!(2006)22.png|Anthony and Jeff File:WakeUpJeff!(2006)23.png File:WakeUpJeff!(2006)24.png File:WakeUpJeff!(2006)25.png File:WakeUpJeff!(2006)26.png File:WakeUpJeff!(2006)27.png File:WakeUpJeff!(2006)28.png File:WakeUpJeff!(2006)29.png File:WakeUpJeff!(2006)30.png|Jeff waking up File:WakeUpJeff!(2006)31.png|"Can you keep the noise down? I'm trying to sleep." File:WakeUpJeff!(2006)32.png|The Opposite Wiggly Group File:Episode33(TVSeries5)WaveTransition.png|Wave transition File:DorothyinTVSeries5.jpg|Dorothy File:Dorothy'sDancingAlphabet.jpg|Dorothy's Dancing Alphabet File:DorothyinTVSeries5_2.png|"Here's Anthony with another exciting letter." Dorothy'sDancingAlphabet-LetterP.png|Anthony introducing the letter P Dorothy'sDancingAlphabet-LetterP2.png|Caterina, Captain and Benny Dorothy'sDancingAlphabet-LetterP3.png|Caterina, Captain and Benny doing the pirate dance Dorothy'sDancingAlphabet-LetterP4.png|Dorothy doing a pirate dance File:FlowersTransition.jpg|Flowers transition File:InTheWiggles'World-2004.jpg|Wigglehouse File:Episode33(TVSeries5)1.jpg|Greg greeting the viewers at Wigglehouse File:Episode33(TVSeries5)2.jpg|Jeff, Murray, and Anthony File:Episode33(TVSeries5)3.jpg|Jeff playing Red Starry keyboard File:Episode33(TVSeries5)4.jpg|Murray playing Maton guitar File:Episode33(TVSeries5)5.jpg|Anthony and Murray File:Episode33(TVSeries5)6.png|Anthony playing the air drums File:Episode33(TVSeries5)7.png|"HUH?!?" File:Episode33(TVSeries5)8.png|"HUH?!?" File:Episode33(TVSeries5)9.png|"HUH?!?" File:Episode33(TVSeries5)10.png File:Episode33(TVSeries5)11.png File:Episode33(TVSeries5)12.png File:Episode33(TVSeries5)13.png File:Episode33(TVSeries5)14.png File:Episode33(TVSeries5)15.png File:Episode33(TVSeries5)16.png File:Episode33(TVSeries5)17.png|"Oh no!" File:Episode33(TVSeries5)18.png|"Oh what?!?" File:Episode33(TVSeries5)19.png File:Episode33(TVSeries5)20.png|"Where, Anthony, where?" File:Episode33(TVSeries5)21.png File:Episode33(TVSeries5)22.png|Anthony talking about his friend Bill O'Reilly File:Episode33(TVSeries5)23.png|"Who did you say you gave your drums to?" File:Episode33(TVSeries5)24.png|"Bill O'Reilly." File:Episode33(TVSeries5)25.png|"Oh, really?" File:Episode33(TVSeries5)26.png|"No, O'Reilly." File:Episode33(TVSeries5)Transition1.png File:Episode33(TVSeries5)27.png|Anthony playing the air drums again File:Episode33(TVSeries5)28.png File:Episode33(TVSeries5)Transition2.png File:Episode33(TVSeries5)29.png|Greg File:Episode33(TVSeries5)30.png|Anthony File:Episode33(TVSeries5)31.png File:Episode33(TVSeries5)32.png File:Episode33(TVSeries5)33.png File:Episode33(TVSeries5)34.png File:Episode33(TVSeries5)35.png|"You don't say!" File:Episode33(TVSeries5)36.png|"Bye." File:Episode33(TVSeries5)37.png|"Alright, so where are the drums, Anthony?" File:Episode33(TVSeries5)38.png|"He didn't say." File:Episode33(TVSeries5)Transition3.png File:Episode33(TVSeries5)27.png|Anthony playing the air drums again File:Episode33(TVSeries5)Transition4.png File:Episode33(TVSeries5)39.png|Jeff and Murray File:Episode33(TVSeries5)40.png File:Episode33(TVSeries5)41.png|"Someone's at the door." File:Episode33(TVSeries5)42.png|"I betcha that's my friend Bill O'Reilly." File:Episode33(TVSeries5)43.png|"Oh, really?" File:Episode33(TVSeries5)44.png|"No, O'Reilly." File:Episode33(TVSeries5)45.png|"I'll go and get him." File:Episode33(TVSeries5)46.png|Jeff, Murray, and Greg File:Episode33(TVSeries5)Transition5.png File:Episode33(TVSeries5)47.png|Anthony and Bill O'Reilly File:Episode33(TVSeries5)48.png|The Wiggles and Bill O'Reilly File:Episode33(TVSeries5)49.png|"G'day, Wiggles." File:Episode33(TVSeries5)50.png|"G'day, Bill." File:Episode33(TVSeries5)51.png File:Episode33(TVSeries5)52.png|Bill talking about his sister Elissa O'Reilly File:Episode33(TVSeries5)53.png|"Oh, really?" File:Episode33(TVSeries5)54.png|"No, O'Reilly." File:Episode33(TVSeries5)55.png File:Episode33(TVSeries5)56.png|"Beauty mate!" File:Episode33(TVSeries5)Transition6.png File:Episode33(TVSeries5)57.png File:Episode33(TVSeries5)58.png|Anthony playing the drums File:Episode33(TVSeries5)59.png File:Episode33(TVSeries5)60.png File:Episode33(TVSeries5)61.png File:Episode33(TVSeries5)62.png File:Episode33(TVSeries5)63.png|"Where's your guitar, Murray?" File:Episode33(TVSeries5)64.png|"I lent my guitar to Bill O'Reilly." File:Episode33(TVSeries5)65.png|"Oh, really?" File:Episode33(TVSeries5)66.png|"No, O'Reilly." File:Episode33(TVSeries5)Transition7.png File:Episode33(TVSeries5)67.png|Greg holding his baton File:Episode33(TVSeries5)68.png|Greg swinging his baton File:Episode33(TVSeries5)69.png|I Wave My Arms And Swing My Baton File:Episode33(TVSeries5)70.png File:Episode33(TVSeries5)71.png File:Episode33(TVSeries5)72.png File:ColorTransition.PNG|Color transition File:BigRedBoat1.png|Big Red Boat File:BigRedBoat2.png|The Wiggly Friends File:BigRedBoat3.png|The Wiggles in the Big Red Boat File:BigRedBoat4.png File:BigRedBoat5.png File:BigRedBoat6.png|Captain Feathersword and the Friendly Pirate Crew File:BigRedBoat7.png|"We're a boat full of friends" File:BigRedBoat8.png|"How many friends?" File:BigRedBoat9.png|"1, 2, 3, and 4" File:BigRedBoat10.png File:BigRedBoat11.png|"How many friends?" File:BigRedBoat12.png|"1, 2, 3, and 4' File:BigRedBoat13.png File:BigRedBoat14.png File:BigRedBoat15.png File:BigRedBoat16.png File:BigRedBoat17.png File:BigRedBoat18.png File:BigRedBoat19.png File:BigRedBoat20.png File:BigRedBoat21.png File:BigRedBoat22.png File:BigRedBoat23.png File:BigRedBoat24.png File:BigRedBoat25.png File:BigRedBoat26.png File:BigRedBoat27.png File:BigRedBoat28.png File:BigRedBoat29.png File:BigRedBoat30.png File:BigRedBoat31.png File:Episode33(TVSeries5)endcredits1.png|The end credits (Notice that they're in the border of PBS Kids Sprout File:Episode33(TVSeries5)endcredits2.png File:Episode33(TVSeries5)endcredits3.png File:Episode33(TVSeries5)endcredits4.png File:Episode33(TVSeries5)endcredits5.png File:Episode33(TVSeries5)endcredits6.png File:Episode33(TVSeries5)endcredits7.png File:Episode33(TVSeries5)endcredits8.png File:Episode33(TVSeries5)endcredits9.png File:Episode33(TVSeries5)endcredits10.png File:ColorTransition.PNG|Color transition File:PirateRadio-Epilogue.jpg|"We hope you all enjoyed the show but now it's time for us to go. Bye-bye." File:TheWigglesSeries5endboard.png|Endboard Category:Galleries Category:Episode Galleries Category:Series 5 Galleries Category:2006